ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/KittyNoodles's List
Figure'd I'd make a rec page too -- so welcome to KittyNoodles's Rec Page! I've managed to find some goodfics and goodficcers that need all of the love in the world. These are them. Fan Fictions Dragonball Z *Mythic Descent by Dragoness Eclectic -- Rated T, probably should be M **Complete **Not for the squeamish, nor the easily-squicked. Features demons, perverts (definitely not the funny kind), every level of hell imaginable, and lots and lots of blood and gore. **''Vegeta is dead again and not very happy about it and all the hells are abou to find out what that means, for Vegeta will find his way through every one of them, seeking the path back to life, And the secrets of his killer. Sequel to Raditz's Return.'' **I don't know if I'm just a newbie in this area, but it seems to me that Eclectic is either very knowledgeable or very imaginative about the different hells she writes. A fun read, even with the demons and blood and zombie(s). (Is also very long.) *Raditz's Return by Dragoness Eclectic -- Rated T **Complete **As with all of her works, Dragoness Eclectic is not trying to write kid-friendly stories. Watch out for some swearing, gore, and a naked water kami who performs kami-CPR on an eviscerated corpse. **''Hey, you just can't keep a bad Saiyan down. Not this one, anyway. And eight years in Hell can change even a Saiyan warrior's attitude.. especially when his dead prince seeks him out in Hell and requires a small favor of him.'' **I have no idea why Raditz being a giant butt is as amusing as it is for me, but it is. May have something to do with the sarcasm... (And I suggest you read this before checking out Mythic Descent, because otherwise you'll stop at, like, chapter three of MD and read all of RR before continuing with MD. RR is more than two chapters -- try around thirteen.) *Saiyan Son Lost by Dragoness Eclectic -- Rated T **Complete **Not a pretty tea-time-and-butterflies story. There's some mild swearing, indications of very brutal deaths, and, this being Nappa, a fair bit of misdirected rage. **''What does an old warrior hold onto when he's lost everything? And what happens when Nappa loses even that?'' **Yay, Nappa gets more characterization than the big dumb guy that wants to be like Hulk when he grows a brain! *Welcome to Hell, Son by Dragoness Eclectic -- Rated K+ **Complete **Some swearing and Raditz's oh-so-charming sarcasm probably blur the line between K+ and T. **''A look at part of Episode 4 Goku's Unusual Journey, from Raditz's pointofview... Need we mention that a certain father is not too pleased that his two sons killed each other?'' **What's this? Raditz is getting some characterization? FINALLY. (Ehm, this is technically the very first thing you should read of Eclectic's DBZ works, but go out of order if you'd like.) Harry Potter *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes by Jay of Lasgalen -- Rated K **Complete **Spoilers for ayone who hasn't read Deathly Hallows ''yet. **''My first and only Harry Potter drabble. I wanted to explore George's reaction to events in Deathly Hallows. Contains spoilers. **Very short, but well-written nontheless. I'm not much into Harry Potter fanfics, but this might be the one to change my mind. Lord of the Rings *The Boromir Letters by InunotaishoandTheMikoSisters -- Rated T **Complete **The entire Fellowship is very OOC, and of course all of the dramatic scenes are ruined as a result. But this is a crack!fic, so that's to be expected. **''As the fellowship blunders its way to Mordor, a certain captain of Gondor writes of their exploits to his brother back home. Nonslash. It is complete at last. Dsiclaimer: Tolkien's not here to sell it, so...Nope, I don't own LOTR'' **This makes me laugh so hard. It's nice to see some decent crack!fic here and there. *Of Toddlers and Porridge by Esteliel01 -- Rated K **Complete **No warnings. **''Glorfindel and Erestor teach Elladan a most valuable lesson concerning two-year-old Aragorn Estel . Fluff!'' **The cuteness...it gave me diabetes, then kissed me on the cheek and made the diabetes go away... *The Touch by Jay of Lasgalen -- Rated T **Complete **Before reading, remember that Jay likes to pull little pranks on his/her readers and may not have written what s/he appears to have written. **''A moment of intimacy between Elladan and Elrohir. Written as a response to a challenge from Ithilien.'' **Let me repeat: Jay has a wicked sense of humor sometimes. What I thought would happen and what actually happened are on very different ends of the spectrum, and the trick was really very well played. *With Friends Like These by Jay of Lasgalen -- Rated K **Complete **Nothing really comes to mind...unless you don't like trickster!El Brothers. Oh, and it's longer than Mordor, so if you don't like fics with more than ten chapters... **''A series of misadventures chronicling the early, 'teenage' years of Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. Epilogue added, a brief scene between Tranduil and Legolas on the journey home.'' **Yes, there is a mini-Balrog in the summary. I humbly beseech you to ignore it in favor of reading the story, because it is a fun and rather well-executed piece. *You've Never What? by InunotaishoandTheMikoSisters -- Rated T **Complete **Some rather horrifying mental images directly caused by the...unique...profanities Legolas and Elrond employ. **''Bachelor parties for a certain king of Gondor are anything but sane. Who has the most surprises when a game of I Never is combined with a keg? Nonslash and dang proud of it. Formerly on hiatus, now finished with song but not dance.'' **Features the most horrifying rendition of 'The Battle Of New Orleans' I have ever read. Also, the story world is well aware of the Fourth Wall and leans on it rather heavily. World of Warcraft *The Life of Study as Study of Life by wanda von dunayev -- Rated K+ **Complete **Some implied tension between the blood elven equivalents of a middle-aged woman and an elderly man, so if that's not your cup of tea...there's that to watch out for. **''In Voren'thal's library, everything is in its perfect place. One-shot, drabble.'' **The author has managed to pair quite the odd couple here -- who else would have firgured Lady Liadrin and Voren'thal the Seer into any sort of relationship? Their characterizations are wonderfully countered to each other, and it's refreshing to see a ficcer who isn't afraid to make a blood elf act ''as old as he is. *Love is in the Air by Stridette -- Rated K **Complete **Does getting swamped by hordes of adoring...er, Horde...count as harassment if it's encouraged on certain holidays? **''The festival affects us all in very different ways. **I've always wondered what goes through Lor'themar's head during Warcraft's version of Valentine's Day...and Rommath and Halduron are once again not helping. *A Missive from the Desk of Magister Bloodsworn by wanda von dunayev -- Rated T **Complete **Trivialization of cruelty to orcish orphans, and also the mention of severed dwarf heads being turned into confetti and chocolates. **''concerning the proper behaviour of magisters towards orphans during Children's Week.'' **I cannot read this one with a straight face. And that makes me feel like a bad person. Apparently blood elven magisters are terrible, terrible people -- and Magister Bloodsworn has been made aware of it. *No Jot of Blood by wanda von dunayev -- Rated M **Complete **Rated for gory scenes and characters explicitly describing those scenes -- and also for Eye Scream. **''Politics are one part blood sport, four parts beauty contest. The story of how Lor'themar got his groove and eye back, and how Rommath showed a total inability to differentiate between right and wrong.'' **Ignoring the toenail-curling descriptions Lor'themar gives us, this is equal parts hilarious and gut-wrenching, not to mention very well-written. The thoughts going through Lor'themar's head are probably the best part of the whole ordeal, although Rommath's characterization is also wonderfully evil. *Unrepentant Sinners by wanda von dunayev -- Rated K+ **Complete **Nothing really worth warning about, unless you take offense to hypocrites being duly noted... **''Darius Crowley never goes to church. One-shot, drabble, pre-Northgate Rebellion.'' **An interesting look into the mind of Lord Darius Crowley, and again, unintentional humor abounds when he begins to philosophize about how easy things would be if one didn't need a sword to win a fight. Authors Dragonball Z *Dragoness Eclectic also writes for Transformers/Beast Wars and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but her DBZ fis are to die ''for. The way she characterizes the Saiyans as a race and the Saiyan characters as individuals is ''wonderful, and-- rant about how much I love this author! **But, as stated before, she's not into fluffy, cutesy, mushy, pass-me-a-crumpet-will-you type stories, so if you aren't a fan of gore or other equally-awful things, for the love of every deity we know, ''stay away from In Past Regrets. ''And Deceiver's Legacy, although that one's not quite as bad. Lord of the Rings *Aranel Laerien writes some fluff, but has posted at least twice as many dramatic and poetic fics, for those looking for more serious writings. **Of the three, Aranel Laerien is probably my least favorite, but still one of the better ficcers I've come across. *Esteliel01 is a wonderful source of fluff stories about little Aragorn. Glorfindel and Erestor make several appearances too, which makes me happy. **Seriously, if you need some cheering up, this is the LotR ficcer to check out. Better than B12, this one is! *Jay of Lasgalen is my personal favorite of the three and provides literal tons of El-Twin/Legolas stories, and is another author who likes exploring under-loved (or over-loved) characters, and it's wonderful to see someone going after the undocumented years leading up to the events of LotR. **Probably the best writer of the three, although that's just an opinion. I like Jay's 'voice' the best -- s/he seems to follow Tolkien's style pretty well. World of Warcraft *Emerald Embers is a good author to check out for Kael'thas/Illidan stories, and has a fairly even mix of PG- and M-rated fics posted about the two already. Suggested as a WoW writer because those are the only fics I've read from them so far, but there are many more posted. **Uhm, 123 fics to be specific. Just, you know, so you're prepared. ''Lots ''of fandoms, though. *wanda von dunayev is my favorite WoW writer to date -- of course, since I haven't posted ''any ''of her stories, it may be hard to tell. She seems to enjoy exploring unexplored or easily-overlooked characters, and that makes me happy inside. **-coughs- Although there are one or two slashy stories (male and female variants) and there's one involving Rhonin getting a spanking...but those'll be relatively easy to spot. Category:PPC Rec Center